


One Week

by toppis



Series: Vengeance AU [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Vengeance AU, Vengeance Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toppis/pseuds/toppis
Summary: The Vengeance Trio bargains with two former Team Danganronpa employees to help with fixing Keebo.





	One Week

“Good morning good sirs! Hope you had a nice nap!” Shuichi says with a cheerful smile as he pulls the blindfolds off the two men huddled in their base. Himiko pulls open the blinds to let some sunlight in for dramatic effect. An effect that was never discussed, but the prisoners do look a bit more alert.

The men look in disbelief when they realize that they’ve been kidnapped by a group of teens. 

“Before you ask, no one’s looking for you two. Thanks to our beloved and talented Himiko,” she bows deeply at the mention of her name, “your families are informed that you’re staying at work for a week. We also sent an email to your workplaces about you staying home sick and to only bother you via email. Don’t worry, we have your phones and laptops right here for you to catch up on work later.” He gestures at the pile of electronics belonging to them.

“But, how?” The kidnapped programmer asked. The engineer tied up with him is staring at Maki fearfully. More specifically at her knife. 

She wonders if he knew that they were responsible for the deaths of his former colleagues.

“That’s not important,” Shuichi continues on. They’ve actually been stalking the men during their lunch breaks. At some point, they pieced together their phone and laptop codes. Shuichi was also the one who fabricated the texts and emails.

‘What a frightening enemy the Ultimate Detective would’ve made in the killing game,’ Maki thinks. “What a powerful ally he’s been.’

“What are you going to do to us?” The engineer struggles a bit at his bindings. Himiko did a good job on the ropes.

“We’re going to kill the one who doesn’t help us.”

The programmer looks around suspicious. 

“We’re quite serious. In fact, you may have heard about the tragic deaths of your former coworkers from Team Danganronpa?”

The men stills. Eyes widen with fear as realization sets in. 

“We think everyone who helped Team Danganronpa must die, given how many deaths were caused by them and those who helped them. You two, especially.

“But worry not.” Shuichi continues to play the role of criminal mastermind. “One or both of you two will be able to go home to your family and maybe work on making more kids kill each other like you used to. I don’t know.”

Shuichi gestures at Maki and she sheathes her knife and walks out of the room. Moments later, she brings in Keebo’s head.

“Can you fix him?” Himiko asks cutely. The men looks at each other and nods. Shuichi banks on them thinking that Himiko is the most vulnerable of the trio and the easiest to convince. Which is why Shuichi asked her earlier to make the most pathetic puppy dog eyes she can muster.

“Wonderful! We have tools and laptops available in this room, along with exisal parts we salvaged from the academy. Anything else you need, please inform miss Maki over here. She’ll be accompanying you as you work. As well as using her talents if either of you do anything suspicious.”

“Remember, you have a week.” Shuichi and Himiko leaves the room, taking the men’s belongings with them. Once Maki hears the door shut does she tugs on the rope and it unfastens from the engineer immediately.

Typical for the Ultimate Magician. 

Once freed, however, he tries to push Maki down to escape. Maki shifts her body to trip the man and instantly stills him with a knife to his neck.

“Do you want to die?”

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” He cowers.

She turns to the other man. “Do you need him?”

The programmer nods pleadingly for his former coworker’s life. 

She turns back to the cowering man. “Sit down.”

He obeys.

“Now, be good. Get to work. It will be a hassle to kill you two and find your other coworkers. You’re as expendable as we were in the show. Got it?!” Maki glares at them menacingly. They immediately started to work.

It was going to be a long week for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I liiive!! XD Sorry it took a while. I had this written down for a while, but life is just its usual self.
> 
> Not sure if I’ll break my streak of one-shots here and continue this story with another chapter instead. It shall continue either way.
> 
> Please inform me of any typos or grammatical errors and thanks for reading :D


End file.
